Something So Special
by Dark Sorcerer of Fire
Summary: Their relationship was said to be something special. They're less than lovers but more than friends. They're already used to what they are, but both of them knew they were threading across thin ice. Natsu was unsure of Gray's real motives, but with their feet hanging dangerously between the boundaries of friendship, he knew they couldn't stay like it forever. GRATSU. YAOI. AU. OOC.


**Warning: **not really suitable for young children and homos 'cause this is **yaoi.**

* * *

**Author's Section: **Hey guys! New story here from me! Well, actually it's my own way of saying I'm still alive and I want to apologize to all the fans of **ICE ROSES.** I'm really sorry for not updating, I still can't promise a sooner update but I want to let you know that I'm still planning on continuing it and I'm still currently working on it in every spare time I have. Things have been so hectic in my life ever since I've got promotion. 12 hours a day of work is not easy, especially if you're in night shift. Well that's I can say, please enjoy this new story of mine.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Never forever going to own it.

* * *

**Something So Special**

**Prologue**

**By: Johan Lee**

Rain poured down heavily on Earth, so heavy you can't see a single thing but the billion droplets of tears descending from the eyes of the heaven. And it was the heavy rain that made him go unnoticed as he stood a few meters away. He was holding a black umbrella, though it didn't gave much of a shelter for him as the rain that have reached the ground just keep on splashing back on his half-soaked slacks.

Lightning flashed dangerously, as a loud rumble of thunder followed suit. He felt cold. Colder than he'd ever been in his life. He knew he should be here. He wasn't supposed to be here. He wasn't supposed to be hearing their conversation. Angry words were thrown about amidst of the storm raging from above. Natsu wished to be somewhere else but here. Because it hurts so much to be on where he was right now.

* * *

Somebody yell from the distance.

"Insecure? Yeah maybe I'm insecure! But can you blame me for feeling that way, Gray? When every fucking time I always feel like I have to compete with your best friend for your affection!"

_Do they always have to be like this? _

"Don't give me that shit! When I said I care for you I do really mean it! If I don't, do you think I'm going to do all the things I've done just to make you happy? Probably not!"

_Fighting?_

"You want to make me happy, you say? If you want to make me happy all you have to do is stop doing thing with Natsu!"

_Gasp!_

"I am not going to stop doing things with Natsu!"

"And why not?!"

"Because that's just the way things are and it has nothing to do with you!" Gray screamed.

"Yes it does!" she cried, frustrated. "Everything about it has something to do with me! It's not fair! It's not fair that you're with me but you're screwing your best friend behind my back!"

_Please stop!_

"I'm not screwing my best friend! Fuck, why do you keep on thinking I'm having sex with Natsu? We're not okay? We're not doing anything wrong!"

"Okay fine! Maybe you're not having sex with him, fine! But that still doesn't change the fact that you care for him more than you care for me!"

_Please stop fighting because of me…._

"That's not true! He's my best friend of course I care for him!"

"Exactly! He's only your best friend! And I'm your girlfriend Gray! Your GIRLFRIEND! I'm supposed to be the only person you kiss! The only person you hug intimately! The only person you take on dates, on movies and all the things you've done for him, you're supposed to do it only for me! And only ME!"

There's a look of disbelief in Gray's steel blue eyes "Only you huh? You really are that selfish? You want my world to revolve only just around you? Fucking hell NO!"

Natsu took a step backward. Gray was shaking with rage. He'd never seen him this angry, and it scared him.

_Please stop Gray…._

"Listen here. I have a life outside this relationship. I have a lot of people I care about; my family, my friends, and-"

"And Natsu, right?" a scoff. "Even in the end it's still Natsu. Our every argument is always about Natsu. Now who's the selfish one Gray? Me? No it's you! Because you can't settle with only one person to love in your life!"

_It's everything about me…._

* * *

Everything went on as blur after that. There were more shouting, but the torrent rain had drowned them all. Tears slid down Natsu's face without him knowing it. Emotions bubbled up inside him and his knees started to buckle.

He was falling.

But not really.

Gray was holding him.

He didn't know how, didn't know why. But Gray had his arms around him in a desperate hug. When had he seen him? Does it really matter?

His umbrella had fallen on the ground. The cold rain nipped on his skin ruthlessly, but Gray's warmth had made the pain go away. He was soaking wet, but he didn't care. He just simply couldn't care about it anymore.

"It's not your fault, Natsu." Gray had told him and he just nodded.

Natsu laid his head on Gray's shoulder as the raven pulled him closer.

"It's never going to be your fault." He repeated.

Natsu wanted to believe that, really. But as he watched her defeated form walk away, with tears streaming down her face, he knew her pain was caused by no one but him. And he just couldn't take the look of despair that flashed through her dark orbs.

She was his friend. Even though she didn't saw him that way anymore, for Natsu, she was still a friend. A friend that have trusted him, and a friend he had wounded, because of a stupid habit that should have been stopped a long time ago but couldn't.

They were something special, but how long would they keep on doing it? How many people would be hurt before Gray decided to stop? Natsu wanted to stop, but every time he tried, his body would just craved for it. It was hard, maybe not now, but this has to stop, someday.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**Author's Section: **well thanks for reading guys, sorry but I have to go now.

Review if you like and I apologize for some errors and misspellings. I'll come back to correct them someday.

* * *

**-Dark Sorcerer of Fire-**


End file.
